


Welcome to the Past

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Stargate Verse [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Medical Emergency, Past, SGC, Solar Flare, Stargate, Stargate Command, Time Travel, Wormhole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: Stargate SG1 AU:  Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, and Vala Mal Duran are sent to on a mission to P3X-841, but after they encounter hostiles, they gate back to Earth but discover they were sent into the past.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Vala Mal Doran/Cameron Mitchell
Series: Stargate Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107239
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to the Past

***

(P3X-841) 2007

“Damn it,” Mitchell shouted when he spotted Vala go down, “Jackson!” he called out to the archeologist who was taking cover across from him.

“Vala!” Daniel spotted the downed Vala, and laid out a cover of gunfire before running toward her and dragging her toward Mitchell, “She’s bleeding out,” he stated as he quickly tried to staunch the bleeding, ignoring the burning sensation in his arm as he glanced over toward the waiting wormhole, “ready?” he questioned as they moved to carry Vala between the two of them.

“Go!” Mitchell ordered after he entered in his IDC code.

***

(Stargate Command) 1997

“Incoming IDC,” Walter called out, “It’s SG1,” he turned in disbelief at Colonel O’Neill and Captain Carter who were standing next to him.

“Open the Iris,” General Hammond ordered as he joined the group on their way down toward the gateroom.

Neither Daniel nor Cam paid any attention to the people at the bottom of the ramp as they burst through the Stargate, “Get Doctor Lam!” ordered Mitchell as he grabbed the compression bandages from his vest pocket as they struggled to manage Vala’s bleeding from her stomach wound, “Where’s the Doc?” he demanded as he finally tore his attention away from Vala up and was greeted by a younger version of General Hammond and the original version of SG1, “Ah, Jackson?”

“What?” Daniel looked up at Mitchell in confusion but followed his gaze toward the gathered personnel in the gateroom, “Damn it,” he muttered as he spotted a still alive Janet rush into the gateroom with her medical team, “Janet, she’s bleeding out,” Daniel stated as he and Mitchell lifted the unconscious Vala unto the waiting gurney.

“Your bleeding,” Janet stated as she moved to grab his arm but was prevented when Daniel jolted back in order to prevent her from looking at his injury.

“I’m fine,” Daniel stated bluntly as he pushed her toward Vala’s gurney, “Help her.”

“Doctor Jackson,” General Hammond started as he and O’Neill approached the two of them, “I take it you know that you’re not on your Earth?”

“Our Earth,” Daniel countered swiftly as he moved in order to block the airmen from grabbing Mitchell’s P-90, “Wrong time,” he continued as though he hadn’t just been shot, as he clipped Vala’s P-90 next to his on his vest and Cam placed her sidearm and Zat into inside his pack.

“I see,” Hammond nodded as he gestured toward his bleeding arm, “Your injured.”

“It’s fine,” Daniel replied even as Mitchell moved closer in order to check his wound, “What year is this?” Although judging by his past self’s hair length it must have been his early days with the Program.

“1997,” Carter supplied as she and a younger Daniel Jackson exchanged incredible glances.

“Damn,” Cam swore as he and Daniel turned around and bent their heads close together as they quietly conferred, “Ten years?”

“Apparently,” Daniel sighed, “The start of the Stargate Program.”

“Solar flare or wormhole?” Mitchell wondered as he shot a questioning look at the Archaeologist since he had experience with both situations.

“Solar flare,” Daniel replied, “Wormhole’s would’ve sent us to another Earth.”

“Right,” Mitchell nodded as they turned around in unison, “So, we’re from ten years in the future, no we’re not going to tell you anything,” he interrupted O’Neill before he had a chance to ask anything, “We need a solar flare with the correct characteristics in order to get us back to our own time,” he glanced toward the younger Carter at that comment.

“That would be correct General,” Carter looked toward General Hammond in agreement as her attention returned toward the older Daniel and the mystery Colonel.

“Good,” Mitchell gestured toward the gathered SGC guards, “We’re going to the infirmary; Jackson needs his arm looked at…” he was cut off as Daniel interrupted him.

“I’m…”

“Yeah, I know, you’re fine,” he stressed, “but I’m not going against the Princess when she wakes up.”

Daniel lowered his head in defeat as he led the way to the infirmary, “You know, using her as a means to get me to do things doesn’t always work.”

“Keep telling yourself that Jackson,” Mitchell countered as he followed him out of the gateroom, with General Hamond and the original SG1 following closely behind them.

As they continued their bantering as they entered the infirmary facilities they instantly looked around for the remaining member of their team, “Where’s…” Daniel looked around and quickly spotted Janet headed their way, “There’s no way that you’re finished already.”

“No, I’m not,” Janet frowned as she looked at the General in concern, “Something strange showed up in her blood screening…”

“Why are you out here instead of in surgery?” Daniel cut her off, already knowing what Janet had found in her testing, “Whatever you THINK you found, doesn’t concern you,” his voice turned deadly as he felt Mitchell shift into a defensive position behind him.

“Doctor Jackson…”

“Daniel….”

“Don’t even try it,” Mitchell brought his weapon up as the SGC guards pointed their weapons toward Jackson, “Listen, Doctor…”

“Frasier,” Jackson provided at his deliberate pause, which broadcasted to everyone in the room, that Janet was no longer a member of the SGC in the future.

“Doctor Frasier, whatever you found, we ALREADY know,” the Colonel stated as he turned the full force of his glare on the medical officer, “So go do your job, and keep her alive, because if she dies, she won’t be the only one who will, understood?”

“Yes,” she turned around and went back into the operating room.

“Hey, you can’t threaten…” O’Neill started to go off the rails at Mitchell’s comment.

“Jack, STOP,” Daniel stressed as he looked between his current and former teammates, “You have no say in this,” he paused as he glanced over at his younger self, “and he was referring to me and not Janet.”

“What do you mean?” Carter questioned softly.

“None, of you matter,” Daniel turned his back on them and walked after Janet, abandoning Mitchell to explain.

“Thanks,” he called after him and was given a rude hand gesture in return, “Fine, questions?”

“What did I…he mean?” the younger Daniel asked hesitantly.

“Exactly what it sounded like, next question?”

“What was in the blood test?” General Hammond questioned in concern.

“None of your concern General,” Mitchell countered in ease, “What the good doctor found, is already known by the SGC in the future and they have no issues with it, next?”

“Where’s the rest of SG1?” asked O’Neill.

“We’re it.”

“Come on, where’s Carter, Teal’c and me?”

“Not telling you,” he glanced around the room at the gathered personnel, “I’m not messing with the past,” he shuddered in thought of what would happen when they returned home.

“Mitchell,” Daniel called out when his place at the operating room where a Nurse was attempting to get him to sit over at a nearby bed so that she could repair his arm.

“Coming,” he called as he sarcastically saluted the General as he replaced Jackson from his position at the entrance of the operating room, “I got this, go get your arm fixed.”

“Daniel,” Carter said softly as she and Jack approached him as he got his arm stitched.

“Sam, Jack,” he glanced between the two with a blank expression on his face.

“I need to know some information in order to find out the correct environment in order to get you three back to your own time,” Sam said as she held up a notebook, “How far into the future are you from?”

“Ten years.”

“Ok,” she quickly wrote that down as she moved to her next question, “Do you remember the time when you dialed?’

“It was just before noon,” Daniel supplied with ease, “We wanted to be back in time for the weekly dial-in.”

“Alright,” she frowned as she glanced toward Jack who had a worried expression on his face.

“Did anything happen on your end?” Sam expanded when she spotted the confused expression on his face, “Explosions, storms?”

“Firefight,” Daniel shrugged, “I didn’t really pay attention after Vala got hit.”

“What planet were you dialing from?”

“P3X-841.”

“Alright,” she glanced at his arm and realized that the Nurse had finished repairing his arm while they had been speaking, “Looks like you’re all finished.”

Daniel glanced at his arm as the Nurse tried to place a protective covering over his wound, “I don’t need that,” he quickly jumped to his feet, not even registering the additional weight of both his and Vala’s gear that he was still wearing, “Mitchell?”

“Finishing up now,” he reported as he watched as they started to wheel Vala out of the operating room, “How is she?” he asked before Jackson could speak.

“She’s be fine,” Janet reported to the unknown Colonel and older Daniel, she was relieved to see that his arm had been taken care of.

“Good,” Daniel sighed in relief as he leaned against the wall as he tracked her medical teams’ movement as they brought his recovering companion to a waiting recovery bed, “When will she wake up?”

“A couple of hours,” Janet reported with an ease she didn’t feel with this harden Daniel.

“Well,” General Hammond interjected from where he was silently watching the interaction of the two versions of SG1, “Doctor Fraser?”

“We need to conduct blood tests on both of you in order to confirm your identities,” she reported as she waved two of her nurses to approach.

“Fine,” Mitchell acknowledged as he glanced around the room, “You need to destroy any medical reports or blood tests you have done on our friend though.”

“Fine,” General Hammond agreed, “Doctor Fraser?”

“Yes sir.”

Both Daniel and Mitchell were silent as their blood was drawn and ran through the system, neither was willing to answer any of the probing questions from the members of SG1 until Janet came back with the results.

“Well Doctor?” questioned Hammond as he spotted the approaching Doctor and the file she held in her hands.

“He’s Daniel Jackson,” she reported, “and his friend is Major Cameron Mitchell who is currently stationed at MacDill Air Force Base.”

“Colonel,” Mitchell corrected even as Jackson elbowed him to remain quiet.

“Look, you identified us,” Daniel glanced around the infirmary, “Can Sam work on a way to send us back home now?”

“Yeah,” Mitchell agreed, “Or do we have to call in McKay to save the day?” he smirked as the blood drained from Carter’s face at his comment.

“Rodney McKay?” she asked as her throat tighten.

“Yeah,” Daniel joined in Mitchell’s joke with one of his own, “after all he’s the smartest man in two galaxies.”

“Hey now,” Jack interrupted them, “leave Carter be.”

“Fine Jack,” Daniel sighed as he glanced over at his younger self with mild concern, “You alright over there, ah…younger me?”

“I’m fine,” the younger Daniel replied as he remained next to Teal’c and General Hammond, “This is just…”

“Strange?” Mitchell and Jackson replied in unison.

“Daniel?” a hesitant called out weakly from the nearby bed.

Daniel and Mitchell both swung around at the sound of her voice, “Thank god,” Daniel muttered as he sat on the left side of her be while Mitchell sat the right side, “How are you?” he questioned as he took her hand between his.

“I feel like I’ve been shot,” Vala replied as her attention was drawn toward the group of people standing nearby, “Ah Daniel, why is there two of you?” she gazed in concern between her teammates.

“You’re not seeing double,” Mitchell quickly reassured her with a knowing tone evident in his voice to the personnel that were gathered in the infirmary.

“Two Daniels,” she mused as she glanced between them with interest building within her eyes, “Come here darling,” she called out trying to get him to approach her bed.

“Don’t,” warned the older Daniel as glanced over his shoulder at his younger self.

“Oh, darling,” she sighed, “Two Daniels.”

“No,” Daniel countered, “One Daniel,” he replied as he and Mitchell struggled to contain their laughter.

“Cameron, he’s trying to ruin my fun,” she turned her head toward Cam in mock outrage, “There’s TWO Daniels,” she pleaded for him to understand.

“Yes, there’s two of them,” he replied as he ignored Jackson’s shove against his shoulder, “But you already have trouble keeping one Daniel, what would you do with two?”

“I can think of a few things,” she countered, “But you’re right,” she pulled her hand from Daniel’s and reached up in order to grab ahold of his TAC vest and pulled him down to her level, and smashed their lips together in a rush of adrenalin.

“Hold up here,” Jack interrupted the pair’s kiss, “What is going on here?”

“Is there a problem?” Mitchell questioned with amusement in his voice, as his teammates continued their unexpected kiss.

“Who’s…”

“His wife,” Mitchell joked, only to be hit by the pair.

“Cameron!”

“Mitchell!”

“What?” Jack glanced around the room in complete confusion.

“Look,” Daniel raised his hands up in defeat as he looked around the room, “Is there a way to send us back to our own time?”

“Of course,” Sam replied as she felt her face blush at the accusation that she wasn’t smart enough to help get them back to their own time periods.

“Then I recommend that you get started,” Cam directed as he shifted slightly in order to sit on the empty bunk next to Vala.

***


End file.
